


just need someone

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sugawara Koushi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sick Character, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: Hajime crept a little closer and watched Suga lay a hand on Oikawa's forehead, brushing back his sweaty hair."Poor thing," Suga murmured, leaning in to nuzzle Oikawa's cheek. "I'm sorry you're sick, but I bet Hajime has been taking good care of you, hm?"Oikawa made a noncommittal noise. Only the power of true love stopped Hajime from throwing something at him."And now it's my turn to take care of Hajime," Suga went on in the same soothing tone, which was very unlike the way he normally spoke to Oikawa. "And then when you're feeling better, I can come back and take care of you."While Oikawa is indisposed, Suga helps Iwaizumi through his heat.





	just need someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryekamasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/gifts).



> [Fill for Team Bokuroo on SASO](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=12305897#cmt12305897)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warning:** See the end notes for more detailed thoughts on omegaverse anatomy and **warnings**.

Hajime had already been awake for several hours when Suga arrived. 

Suga let himself in with the spare key, and Hajime could hear him humming to himself in the hallway as he took off his shoes and hung up his coat. 

"Hey," Hajime called out. Suga popped his head round the corner, looking a little surprised. 

"Hey," he said, smiling. "I thought you might still be in bed."

Hajime shook his head and then jerked his thumb in the direction of the couch. "I've been up since five fetching stuff for snottykawa over there."

"Iwa-chab!" Oikawa protested, pushing himself up weakly to glare over the back of the couch. "Dob't be meab to be!"

"Tooru!" Suga crossed the room and crouched down beside the couch, making soothing noises in his throat. 

Hajime crept a little closer and watched Suga lay a hand on Oikawa's forehead, brushing back his sweaty hair.

"Poor thing," Suga murmured, leaning in to nuzzle Oikawa's cheek. "I'm sorry you're sick, but I bet Hajime has been taking good care of you, hm?"

Oikawa made a noncommittal noise. Only the power of true love stopped Hajime from throwing something at him. 

"And now it's my turn to take care of Hajime," Suga went on in the same soothing tone, which was very unlike the way he normally spoke to Oikawa. "And then when you're feeling better, I can come back and take care of you."

"Take care of me now," Oikawa whined, trying to pull Suga onto the couch with him.

Hajime growled and kicked the back of the couch. "Oi, stop that, you're gonna get him sick. And you need to sleep."

"Don't wanna sleep," Oikawa snapped.

"What are you, a kid?"

"Okay, you two," Suga said in a sterner voice, and got to his feet. "That's enough. Hajime, go in the other room and wait for me."

Hajime scowled at Oikawa, but he went without complaining. When he reached the bedroom, he paused to glance over his shoulder, and had a brief flash of jealousy when he saw Suga climbing on the couch to snuggle up with Oikawa. 

With that image sitting in his mind, Hajime slammed the bedroom door behind him, then started to pace back and forth across his bedroom. He'd moved Oikawa out to the couch that morning mostly so that he could clean up and tidy after the three days that Oikawa had spent in bed, sneezing and shivering and complaining non-stop. The room was clean now at least, but there were piles of clothes and other junk all over the place, and the bed was still half made. 

Hajime flopped down in the middle of the unmade sheets and lay, scowling at the ceiling. He wasn't sure who he was jealous of, his belly was just a mass of discomfort and unease. It made him miserable to see Oikawa suffering, and he was happy to pass on the responsibility of caring for him at least for a little while, but at the same time he was feeling restless and needy with his oncoming heat, and he resented having to share either of them. 

After roughly ten minutes, there was a soft knock at the door, and Suga pushed it open. "Can I come in?"

Hajime nodded, pushing himself up on his elbows. "He okay?"

"Mm, he fell asleep," Suga said, nodding. 

"Holy shit. I've been trying to get him to sleep since five, what did you do?"

Suga laughed softly. "I gave him a sinus massage and sang to him."

Hajime stared at him. "What the fuck, Suga? We do not deserve you, oh my god. I promise I will bring you soup and give you like a million blowjobs the next time you get sick."

Still laughing, Suga sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to put his hand on Hajime's thigh. "I wouldn't advise it, I'm even worse than Tooru when I get sick." He ran his hand back and forth along Hajime's thigh, the touch more comforting than suggestive. "How're _you_ feeling?"

"Fine," Hajime said, shrugging.

"Good, then get up and finish making this bed."

Suga stood up, and Hajime stared at him, convinced for a moment that he'd misheard. "Uh, what?"

"I'm not fucking you in this pigsty," Suga said lightly, turning to grin at him. "If you feel fine, then clean it up."

Hajime's mouth went a little dry. "Fine," he muttered, shoving himself off the bed. It only took him a couple of minutes to finish the job, padding some spare towels between the sheet and the mattress in case they made a mess, and when he finished, he turned and looked at Suga expectantly. 

"Not bad," Suga said, watching him evenly. "Now, strip."

Hajime folded his arms. "I'm not in the mood." 

"Oh no?" Suga took a few steps closer. "Then what am I here for?"

"I—"

Suga grabbed his chin between his thumb and forefinger. "You what?" he asked lightly. "Just want to cuddle?"

Hajime swallowed, then shook his head. "Undress me?"

"That's better," Suga said, grinning.

—

Suga took his time removing Hajime's clothes. He was bossy, ordering telling Hajime to turn this way or that, but he was gentle at the same time, the same way he had been with Oikawa. Each time he exposed some new part of Hajime he would take his time to kiss and touch, lavishing him with attention, until finally Hajime stood naked in front of him, while Suga sat on the edge of the bed, fully dressed. 

Hajime could feel himself getting wetter as he watched Suga's heavy gaze roam over him, and he had a little guilty twinge of longing for Oikawa at the same time as he was thinking about climbing in Suga's lap and sitting on his knot. 

They had both hooked up with alphas occasionally, but Suga was the only person they'd met who fitted in their relationship; he was a friend, occasional fuckbuddy, with no particular desire to lay claim to either of them. It worked. 

But Hajime didn't normally spend his heat without Oikawa, even if Suga was there as well, and he was simultaneously anxious and excited, knowing that Oikawa was close enough to listen, but really, it was just the two of them. 

"Do you know how good you smell?" Suga murmured, running his fingertips up and down Hajime's sides. He hadn't touched Hajime anywhere particularly sexual yet, and Hajime felt an achy throb between his legs when Suga leaned forward and nuzzled his belly. 

"Aren't you gonna take those off?" he asked, tugging at Suga's cardigan.

Suga nodded. "In a minute." He put his hands on Hajime's hips and tugged him closer, pressing kisses to his stomach and chest. "What do you want me to do?"

"Take your clothes off," Hajime said, his voice coming out annoyed.

Suga laughed. "Alright, alright."

He stood up and undressed quickly, dropping his clothes where he stood, and then hustling Hajime onto the bed. 

"Okay," he said, flopping down beside Hajime. "Now what?"

Hajime reached out and pulled Suga into a kiss. It wasn't something they did very often, but Hajime liked to kiss, and he was grumpy that he hadn't been able to kiss Oikawa in days. Suga quickly took control, rolling over halfway on top of him and holding him down while they kissed slowly. Hajime could feel that throbbing ache between his legs again. He wanted to get off but it didn't feel urgent yet. 

"Is this alright?" Suga murmured, moving across to nip at Hajime's neck, lingering over the scent gland below his ear. His hand trailed slowly over Hajime's body, lingering at his hip, before reaching around to cup his ass. 

"Mm, _more_ ," Hajime moaned, rolling his hips. He was so wet, he wanted Suga's fingers inside him, or his tongue, he just wanted _something_.

Suga laughed against his throat. "I can do that," he said quietly, then he started to move down Hajime's body, kissing him as he went. He lingered at Hajime's left breast, rolling the nipple between his tongue and teeth, and Hajime knew he was thinking of Oikawa, and how sensitive he was. Hajime arched his back, half in pleasure and half in encouragement, and Suga started to suck harder. 

Then, while Hajime was distracted, Suga's fingers slipped between his thighs and brushed against the soft, wet lips of his vulva. Hajime shuddered, his breath coming out of him harshly.

"Better?" Suga murmured, his delight evident in his tone.

"Just fuck me already," Hajime growled. 

Suga laughed again. "Nope. You're too grumpy, let's take the edge off first."

"Suga—" Hajime muttered in a warning tone, but didn't get to continue his threat before Suga pushed two fingers inside him. "Ahh—"

Hajime pushed down into the sensation of Suga's fingers filling him, arching his back and throwing his head against the pillow. 

"Mm, that's better," Suga said quietly, lowering his mouth to Hajime's nipple again. 

Suga was good with his hands, which somewhat made up for the fact that he didn't have the years of practice touching him that Oikawa did. 

"Hajime," Suga murmured, kissing back up to Hajime's chin. "Can I eat you out?"

Hajime groaned. " _Please_."

Suga laughed and started to slide down the bed, but Hajime caught hold of him before he could get too far. "Wait, wait—grab a condom, I wanna sixty-nine."

"Are you sure?" Suga asked, looking surprised.

Hajime growled at him. "I know how to suck a dick, Suga, for fuck's sake—"

"Alright, alright, I'm going."

They had just gotten settled—Suga on his back with Hajime sitting on his face and leaning over to suck at the head of his cock—when the door opened, and Oikawa staggered in, wrapped in his duvet. 

"Shittykawa!" Hajime spat, sitting up. "You're supposed to be asleep."

Oikawa gave him a mutinous look. "I woke up. I was lobely."

"We're kind of in— _hnn_ —in the middle of something."

"Leb be joib ib," Oikawa said plaintively, swaying closer. 

Groaning, Hajime rolled off Suga and sprawled on his back. "Fine, whatever, it's up to Suga."

"I don't mind," Suga said, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist. "Tooru, why don't you come and cuddle up with us while I get Hajime off?"

Hajime glanced at Suga in surprise. "Uh, what?"

"You like to watch, don't you, Tooru?"

Oikawa nodded, and Suga gestured for him to come and join them. Shedding the extra duvet, Oikawa climbed up onto the bed and curled up on his usual side, watching them quietly. He looked, Hajime had to admit, completely pathetic, and he felt a sudden wrench of guilt for being bad tempered. 

"Hey," he murmured, scooting over to Oikawa. "I'm glad you're here."

Oikawa turned his face up for a kiss, so Hajime pecked him on the cheek and ruffled his hair. "You better tell Suga what to do then, hm?"

"Ooh, I ged to boss around Sugacchi?"

Suga snorted. "Within reason."

Oikawa grinned. "You should fug him, Sugacchi." He frowned, the coughed into his elbow, and repeated, " _Fuck him_."

"Thanks for the clarification," Suga said, laughing. 

"I can't believe you've been cured by the power of telling people what to do," Hajime muttered, leaning in to peck Oikawa on the cheek again before turning back to Suga. "Well?"

Suga sat back and gestured to his lap. "Climb aboard."

Oikawa snorted. "Good idea. I want to watch you ride hib, Iwa-chab."

"You're so nasty," Hajime said, without heat. He slung his leg over Suga's thighs and rocked against him, rubbing his clit against Suga's dick. "You sure?" he asked, looking up at Suga's face.

Suga raised an eyebrow at him. "Isn't this why I'm here?" He grabbed Hajime's ass and ground their hips together again, then slipped his fingers between the back of Hajime's thighs and stroked his slit again. "Don't you want me inside you?"

Hajime groaned and shifted against him, rubbing the wet lips of his pussy against Suga's dick. "You wanna knot me?" he murmured, rubbing down harder. 

"Fuck," Suga hissed, his fingers digging into Hajime's hips. "Please."

"Fugg him, Hajime," Oikawa said. 

Hajime snorted. "You are not helping, snottykawa."

Oikawa made a disgruntled noise, but fell mercifully silent, and Hajime turned his attention back to Suga. 

"Well?" Suga said, smirking up at him. 

"Don't you start," Hajime grumbled, and angled his hips so that Suga slipped inside of him.

" _Oh_ ," Oikawa breathed softly behind him, but Hajime ignored him and tried to force himself to relax. 

Suga felt good inside him, _really_ good, but Hajime was unused to taking something this big. Oikawa fucked him sometimes with his clit, but that was a surefire way to get Oikawa overstimulated _very_ quickly, so they didn't do it often; most of the time they relied on their hands and mouths to get each other off. 

"Okay?" Suga asked, running his fingers over Hajime's sides again.

Nodding, Hajime let out his breath slowly and opened his eyes. "Yeah," he said, giving Suga a wonky smile. "Just not used to it."

"Take it at your own pace."

Hajime lifted his hips and rolled them down, whining when he felt Suga fill him deeper. 

"You look so good, Iwa-chab," Oikawa said softly. "You should led Sugacchi suck your tids."

"Yeah," Suga said, bucking his hips up slowly. "You definitely should."

"You're the one who gets off on it," Hajime muttered, but he leaned forward anyway, and sighed with pleasure when Suga caught one of his nipples in his mouth and sucked on it hard. 

"Mm, okay that feels good," he sighed, rocking back harder on Suga's dick, relishing the feeling of being stretched so fully. It ached a little, like prodding a bruise; deep and wonderful. 

At one point he looked over and realised that Oikawa was touching himself lazily, hand moving inside his pyjama pants. Hajime longed to kiss him, but he settled for kissing Suga long and hard while Suga started to fuck him more quickly. 

When Hajime sat up again, driving himself down on Suga's dick, he felt a hand fumble at his thigh, and looked down just in time for Oikawa to start stroking him. His fingers delved down between Hajime's thighs, touching where he and Suga were joined, and then Oikawa started to rub Hajime's clit with his wet fingers. 

Hajime came with a shudder, clenching down tightly on Suga's dick, pulses of slick spilling out of him. 

Suga groaned, and swore under his breath. "H—Hajime," he gasped. "If you don't want my knot inside you, time to hop off."

"Take his knot, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, still stroking his hand up and down Hajime's clit and making him twitch and shiver. 

Hajime let out a breathless laugh and nodded weakly. "I will, just—lemme turn over."

He climbed off Suga's lap stiffly, trying to will some movement back into his calves, and kissed Suga hard before laying down facing Oikawa. 

"C'mere," he said, reaching for Oikawa.

Oikawa's eyes widened slightly, then fluttered shut when Hajime slipped his hands into Oikawa's pyjama pants. 

"Like this?" Suga asked, snuggling up behind Hajime and wrapping an arm around his waist. 

Hajime nodded. "Gimme your knot, I want it—"

Suga pushed inside him again, and Hajime caught his breath.

"Ah! Iwa-chan!" Oikawa yelped, when Hajime's fingers clenched around his clit. 

"Sorry, sorry—"

"Fuck, Hajime—" Suga moaned in his ear. "You're so tight."

Hajime reached down further, getting his fingers wet with Oikawa's slick, then started to stroke him off gently, rubbing his clit with slow, rhythmic movements, in counterpoint to the way Suga was fucking him hard. 

"Oh, I'm—I'm close," Suga moaned, and dug his teeth into Hajime's shoulder.

Hajime could feel Suga's knot starting to swell, and then it pushed inside him one final time and Suga was shuddering, biting painfully into the back of Hajime's neck. Suga's knot felt huge inside him, like a fist clenched tight, holding them together. The pressure made him want to come again, but Hajime had barely thought that before Oikawa was moaning and wriggling under his fingers, and then he was coming too, drenching his pyjamas and Hajime's fingers with slick. 

Hajime extracted his hand and flopped down with a heavy sigh. 

"Sorry," Suga murmured, kissing the back of Hajime's neck softly. It was still a little sore where he'd bitten it.

Hajime shrugged. "It's fine." He wriggled his hips to get comfortable, and both he and Suga moaned when it jostled Suga's dick inside him. 

Oikawa rolled over sleepily. "C'n I feel?" he mumbled, reaching down between them again. He felt around Hajime's vulva, stroking the base of Suga's knot, then started to push in with one fingertip.

Hajime slapped him away. "Next time," he snapped. "Get yourself off of you're still horny."

"Iwa-chab, I'm feverish!"

"And I've got a dick the size of a tennis ball inside me. Take care of yourself for half an hour."

Suga stifled a giggle against Hajime's shoulder, and Oikawa huffed. 

"Fide," he mumbled, snuggling down again and reaching for Hajime's sticky fingers. "Dank you for the tag teab, Sugacchi."

"My pleasure," Suga murmured, squeezing Hajime's waist affectionately. "Wake me up for round two, mkay?"

Hajime put his other hand over Suga's and squeezed both his and Oikawa's fingers. "Sleep now."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees)
> 
>    
>  **Warning:** This fic may be triggering for those with gender dysphoria.
> 
> So I write Alpha, Omega or Beta as the primary gender designation and Male/Female as the second. So alphas usually have dicks (in the case of female alphas, they're essentially repurposed clits). Omegas usually have vaginas/uteruses etc (honestly I just can't not think about ass babies and I refuse to have a world with ass babies) and male omegas often have large clits that are basically vestigial penises. 
> 
> Ignore all of that if it makes you uncomfortable, or if you really love ass babies.


End file.
